The Wedding of a Lifetime
by SibunaFreak123
Summary: I went to my cousins wedding a few days ago and got the inspiration to write this...so here it is...the title says it all


**Hey guys okay so I went to my cousins wedding this weekend...and I decided to write a one shot for Fabian and Nina…and it's going to be based on my cousins wedding**

**Really sorry I haven't updated Destiny…I've been REALLY busy with school...and other things**

* * *

~Nina P.O.V~

I woke up in a hotel room and reached over to find my bed empty…I quickly leaned up and realized

_Holy Shit I'm getting married today_

Yep I'm getting married to then man of my dreams…Fabian Rutter to be exact…After we finished at Anubis…I moved to the UK for good…we bought an apartment in London…went to UCL together…and after we graduated he proposed

We decided to have the wedding in the country a few minutes away from Anubis in an old mansion that is used for weddings and other events…the hotel is in London and we have booked a bunch of rooms for the guests to stay in.

Since Fabian and I can't see each other before the wedding…I slept in a different room with Fabian's mom, his little niece who is also the flower girl and her mom, and my maid of honor…Amber.

I got up and walked out to chaos…I guess they let me sleep in…so I walked out to everyone getting their hair and makeup done.

All of the sudden people came running over and sat me in the seat…the started pulling my hair and doing my makeup

I then saw Mrs. Rutter and asked her

"Judy…is this all necessary?"

"No…but you're going to have to deal with it" She said to me…also handing me a cereal bar

The wedding started at 6o'clock but I have to be there around 4…and then buses are leaving the hotel around 5

It's now around 2…yes I got up that late…then Fabians niece came over she's about 5 and she's adorable

"Katie"

"Hi Nina"

I lifted her up and put her on my lap...carefully because I was still getting my hair done

"Are you ready to be a flower girl?"

"No…no I'm not"

"Why not" I said laughing slightly because she was so cute

"I'm afraid that I'm going to run out of flowers in the middle of it"

"No you won't cause we will make sure that you have extra pedals" I started to tickle her and she started to laugh hysterically

"Katie come on lets go get your dress on" He mom called her…she jumped off my lap and skipped to her mom

After that the people finished my hair and makeup…my hair is in a side bun with some hair hanging out and I have a clip...also my makeup is natural

I then went to get my dress on and then we left for the venue…I went in the limo with Mrs. Rutter, Katie and her mom, Amber, Mara, Patricia, KT, and Willow (my bridesmaids)

"Nina…you have to take some pictures with Fabian before the ceremony…we can't do it after because it's going to rain" Megan…Fabians sister…said

"That's fine…I'll get to see him…I miss him"

After I said that "awes" went through the limo…I just blushed…not realizing what I just said

* * *

"You look" Fabian said when he saw me

We are outside in this beautiful garden under an arch taking the photos

"I look what?"

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you" I said blushing/kind of hugging him "You don't look too bad yourself"

We saw a flash and looked to see the photographer starting to take pictures

"Sorry…was testing the camera…but that picture wasn't that bad"

We both looked at each other and smiled…and then posed for the pictures

There were ones of us just looking at each other and smiling and others with us laughing….sadly he couldn't kiss me because we weren't married yet…but there's one of him kissing my head…one of me kissing his cheek…one of him holding me bridal style and me holding my vale…and then we took one with Katie…after those I took one with my bridesmaids and him with his groomsmen….we happened to be His brother, Jerome, Alfie, and Eddie, and Mick (his best man)

After the pictures we parted way and got ready for the ceremony

* * *

~Fabian P.O.V~

The ceremony was starting and I was at the front of the aisle…we are having an outdoor wedding…and there is a gorgeous view behind us…Mick and the rest of the groomsmen we standing right next to me and the music started

First to come down the aisle was Nina's gran…then my mom and dad….then my sister….then Patricia, Mara, KT, and Willow came in twos…then Amber…and then little Katie...and when she was done she skipped to her mom

I watched her and smiled…then I heard the music play and everyone stood up…I looked up and saw her….she was walking down with her grandfather.

When watching her walk down the aisle everything in the world seem to stop…Nina and I were the only 2 people on Earth

When she made it to me…she hugged her grandfather and started to tear up…I then shook her grandfather's hand and then I took Nina's hands and started to caress the tops of them with my thumbs…she looked at me and smiled…and then the preacher started

_I Do_

I said and Nina started to cry again…and then she said her vows

And then the preacher said "I now pronounce you husband and wife…Fabian you may kiss your bride"

Nina looked at me and leaned it…I met her in the middle and sparked flew…applause erupted around us but we continued kissing…we then separated and laughed

Nina then took my arm and we both walked down the aisle…flashes and claps around us.

* * *

"Did that just happen?" Nina asked me

"That just happened" I said as I kissed her again

"We should probably get down there" She said to me after

It was the cocktail hour and we are going to have to speak to a lot of people…most of them we don't really know

Nina is over talking to some of her college friends and I'm talking to my dad

She look so beautiful and I'm can't stop staring at her….eventually she caught me looking at her and he looked up at me and smiled/blushed

"Hey Dad I'll talk to you later" I said to my dad

I then walked over to Nina…and put my hair on her back…she looked back at me and smiled

"Hey" she said

"Hey" I said and I pecked her on her lips

Nina's college friends "awed"…we normally aren't for PDA's but I think our wedding day is a good exception

* * *

~Nina P.O.V~

After about an hour of talking with people, sneaking kisses, and drinking champagne it was time for our first dance

Me and Fabian we waiting in a separate room upstairs…and the announcer announced…my gran…then Fabes parents…then us

"Now may the bride and groom of the evening come down and have their first dance?"

Me and Fabian descended the stairs and everyone was clapping and taking pictures…we walked into the room and under the chandelier and the music started

Fabian put his left arm around my waist…and I put my right arm around his neck…and he took my left hand in his right and held it close to his chest…and I put my head in his chest

The music started and we started swaying…the room was silent except for clicks of cameras and the music…but me and Fabian could barely hear the music because one I was listening to his heartbeat and him whispering stuff in my ear

"You know you look beautiful right?" He whispered so only I could her

"I don't know do I?"

"What is that supposed to mean" He said slightly laughing

"I don't know…I'm to in the moment" I said closing my eyes and running my fingers through his hair"

He just silently laughed and we continued swaying…then after about 10seconds…he lifted my chin and kissed me

We separated and I said…well whispered

"What was that for?"

"What a guy can't kiss his wife?" Fabian replied as it was getting to the end of the song

"I don't know can he?"

"Let's find out"

He then pressed his lips to mine and the music ended about a second later but we were still kissing…he let go of my hand and put it around my waste and I put mine around his neck.

We then separated and everyone cheered...and we just looked at each other and laughed

* * *

"_Will Mick please come up to make the best man speech?"_

It was now dinner time and everyone was eating…instead of a table with the bridal party Fabian and I have our own table

Mick made his way up to the mic…Eddie tripping him in the process…everyone laughed but once they stopped Mick started

"First I would like to congratulate the bride and groom…Fabian and Nina" Everyone clapped and Fabian squeezed my hand.

He then continued

"I've known Fabian pretty much my entire life...and just like Nina probably does...I know every single one of his flaws…I did live with him too…The first one is that you know that if you have to be somewhere you have to tell Fabian it starts 30min before it actually does…if not you won't get there till it ends…the second is that you know Fabian Is horrible with directions…you could be going to Big Ben and he will take you to the USA"

At that everyone just laughed and I did to because both Fabian and I knew he was right…Mick then continued

"Another is that Fabian is probably the most stubborn person I know"

"I am not" Fabian interrupted

"Exhibit A" Mick said pointed to Fabian and then continued after the laughter died down

"And lastly you never let anyone get in the way with your history or Egyptian stuff…but even though you have that many flaws and you have more but we don't have the time to say all of them…Anyway you have a lot of good traits too…One you are very loyal to anyone…Two your always the nice guy…no matter what…and three…I can tell you really love Nina...so I want to say congratulations to the happy couple"

Everyone toasted and sipped their champagne and then Mick came over and hugged me and did his "handshake" with Fabian…and then sat back down with Amber

After that we just continued dinner and then went into yet another room for the cake

* * *

~Fabian P.O.V~

"Now I would like to ask Mrs. Rutter and Fabian to dance"

Nina and her grandfather just ended there dance and now I was dancing with my mom

I took her hand and led her to the dance floor…and we started to dance

"I remember when you were born…it feels like yesterday" My mom said

"It feels like yesterday that I went off to Anubis" I replied

She smiled with tears in her eyes and we continued dancing.

Eventually the song ended…my mum kissed my cheek and went over with my dad.

I then walked over to Nina who was laughing with her friends and talking pictures with them

"Ready to cut the cake" I said to her

"Of course" she said

I took the knife and Nina put her hand on top of mine…we then smiled for the camera and cut the cake…the caterer made two plates of cake and gave one to each of us

We "fed" each other a bite and laughed…but after Nina let go of me…and put her finger and put some of the icing on my nose…I just took it off my nose and ate it

"You're such a boy" Nina said shoving my arm…but I just took her by the waste and kissed her…and we smiled against each other's lips

"So I just want to say thank you everyone for coming…I know it been kind of crazy, but thank you for putting up with our craziness" Nina said...we were giving the ending speeches…everyone was getting ready to go

The limo was ready for me and Nina…and we were leaving first back to the hotel...after Nina finished her speech and everyone was done clapping we made our way out to the limo hand in hand

The door was open so Nina hoped in first…then me

"Finally peace and quiet" I said to her…she grabbed my left hand in her left

"Finally" She put her head on my shoulder and sighed as the limo started to move

I smiled as she started to fall asleep

"Are you happy?" I asked her

She picked her head off my shoulder, nodded, and kissed me

* * *

5years later

~Nina P.O.V~

"Sarah come here…your dinner's ready" I said

I heard little footsteps come running…she ran into the kitchen in her fairy costume…I picked her up and spun her around and put her on my hip

"What were you doing up there baby"

"I was playing fairy's" She said in her 3years old voice

"Were you having fun?" I said putting her in her chair

"No"

I then laughed

"Why?"

"Because daddy isn't here to play with me"

"Daddy will be home any second"

I put her food down and she started to eat…then I heard the door open and I walked into the laundry room/mud room which is off the garage and saw my husband bending down picking up Sarah toys…I leaned against the door frame and smiled

"What are you doing?" I asked…he quickly realized I was watching him…and he stood up

"Hey" He said smiling

"Hey" I said walking over and wrapping my arms around his neck

"I missed you today" I continued

"Same...and I also missed Sarah"

"Trust me…she missed you"

He just laughed and I took that chance to kiss him passionately

We separated and He said "What was that for?"

"Don't pretend you don't know" I said

"Well…I have something for you"

"What?"

He let go of me and then walked over to his bag and look out a box…he came back and opened it…in it a beautiful charm bracelet with 5 charms on it…well 6

"Why are there six…it's out 5 years anniversary?"  
"Well the last one is mine…because u stole my heart"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I started to lean in again but then we heard laughs and saw Sarah at the door way laughing

We just looked at each other and laughed

* * *

**THERE IT IS…OMG IT SOOO LONG HAHAHA!**

**But yaaa this took me like 3 days to write!**

**Umm Destiny will be updated soon! BYES!**

**~Kilana**

**And follow me on twitter imsuuchadreamer**


End file.
